


Арт: Трое в лодке

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Dream World, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Russian Folklore, Traditional Media, Varenka (OC), owl!Onni
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Ещё немного о русских магах.Варвара Буянова, младший волхв из Китежа-на-острове, отправилась в духовный квест в мире снов, чтобы помочь своему деду, волхву Кудеяру, и после того, как звёзды, ветер и ясень ей дорогу не подсказали, обратилась за помощью к мудрой птице сове. А кое-кто просто уже не первый раз оказывается в чужой лодке....а какая-то хтонь только что получила веслом. И не только веслом.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: Трое в лодке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Варенька](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107216) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/EJjDXyl.png)


End file.
